Lost Wishes
by Lisha Close
Summary: Hermione is the Girl-Who-Lived. She gets hit by a stray spell during the final battle, and is sent back to 1941. Will she resist Tom Riddle's advances and go back to her time or change him? Time-Travel
1. Prologue

Hey guys! Here it is the rewritten version of Lost Wishes, two years later. Life has been hard, but that's in the past. In fact, I might even be better at writing now that I have most of my emotions and thoughts sorted out. Either way, I hope you enjoy my story!

* * *

 _"The One with the Power to vanquish the Dark Lord appears with time_

 _Born to those dissociated to this World, destined to change with the leaves, midway through the 9th month_

 _And the Dark Lord will mark her as his equal, but she will have Power the Dark Lord knows not_

 _And either must die at the hand of the other, for neither can thrive while the Other lives on_

 _The one with the Power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born midway through the 9th month "_

* * *

Hermione never wished for this life. The Chosen One. The Girl-Who-Lived. A cursed Lightning Bolt on her forehead, covered by her bangs. She wished she was just a normal witch with normal responsibilities. Not having to save the Wizarding World by defeating You-Know-Who. All she wanted was to study and get a stable job. Maybe even a family. She even once wished to be advocate for muggle-grown wizards and witches, so they could get an actual chance at any of the Wizarding Schools. However, she never expected to be hit by the curse of a certain Death Eater during the final battle and sent spiraling in time.

As she crashed back onto the ground on the outskirts of the Forbidden Forest, she cursed and then immediately jumped back up on her feet. What she saw gave her pause. Hogwarts was back in pristine shape, as if the battle never even started. Before she could even start properly thinking about her situation, a tall, handsome boy came up to her.

"Excuse me, Miss. What are you doing so close to the edge of the Forbidden Forest?" He took a slight pause as he took in her appearance.

Hermione took this pause to gather up her composure in this strange situation.

"I'm here because of the war. Is Professor Dumbledore here?" she said, hoping this wasn't already too much information. However, she had unconsciously slipped her wand back into her hand and was almost in plain sight. Also, she had a strange feeling about the person in front of her.

"Yes, he should be here." The male said, with an eyebrow slightly raised. "As any Professor without a special appointment elsewhere should be, honestly."

And now her feeling was certainty. She was send back to the past, as Albus Dumbledore was dead in her time.

"I happen to have a meeting with him, actually. Would you mind showing me the way to his office?"

"Of course, Miss…"

Hermione knew giving up her real name was much too dangerous.

"Harmony Goodwill."

"Nice to meet you, Miss Goodwill, he said with a smile,

I am Tom Riddle."


	2. Origins

While walking to Professor Dumbledore's office, Tom decided it certainly wouldn't hurt to ask a few questions. Meanwhile, Hermione was too busy panicking about meeting Tom Marvolo Riddle in person and trying to keep a poker face.

"Where are you from, Miss Goodwill?"

"Just Goodwill is fine. I come from France." She paused, and then added, "The Dark Lord killed my parents." Good thing she always has a backup plan for almost any situation, as she did have a Dark Lord on her back for most of her life.

"Ah, quel dommage. Je suis profondément désolé. C'est une très grande perte."1

"Merci pour vos condoléances. Je pense à eux tout le temps. Vous m'étonnez avec votre français, Monsieur Riddle."2

"Le vôtre est impeccable aussi, Mademoiselle Goodwill. Mais vous n'aviez aucun accent lorsque vous parlez en anglais?"3

Learning French when she was bored during one of her years at Hogwarts sure came in handy now.

"Je suis née là-bas, mais j'ai passé la plupart de ma vie en Grande-Bretagne car mes parents étaient souvent en voyage, et le meilleur tuteur qu'ils ont trouvé été ici. Je suis retournée les voir car ils étaient finalement à la maison lorsque ce foutu Grindelwald a frappé et les a tués."4

Before Tom could question her more, they arrived at Dumbledore's office. She immediately knocked.

"Come in." said a voice a few seconds later.

As they entered the room, Hermione walked up to his desk.

He had brown hair and a shorter still wore glasses and his office was a mess of papers and magical tools. He watched as she almost stormed in with only slight surprise.

"And to who to own this pleasure to, Tom?"

"This is Miss Harmony Goodwill, sir. She says that she came from France, where her parents were killed. She asked to see you."

"I need to speak to you in private, Professor." The slight panic in her eyes was not lost to him.

"Very well. Tom, you may now leave. Thank you for guiding Miss Goodwill here."

Tom nodded and left the room, but not without giving her a look. It didn't really have a trace of emotion, but she still had a shiver.

"Miss Goodwill. Care for a lemon drop?"

She politely refused it. Somethings never change.

"Now, may you tell me about your situation?"

"Before that, and perhaps this will answer your question, what year is it?"

Dumbledore raised an eyebrow, a twinkle in his eyes.

"1941. Would you happen to be a time-traveler?"

"I'm sure you can guess. And no worries, I didn't give you or Riddle my real name. You only need to know that I am from the future and I need to get back to my own time as fast as possible. I'm pretty sure this meeting has already caused a butterfly effect or maybe even a parallel timeline."

"Oh my. You are certainly quite quick-witted. I'd like to help, but in order to do so, I need to know how you even got here."

"I got hit with a curse during a fight and was sent back in time. And how that is even possible is my question right now."

"Very well. However, I do have another question. Why are you telling me this and not Headmaster Dippet?"

"I have never met Headmaster Dippet. Therefore, I cannot trust him with this information without him possibly going to the Ministry of Magic and making a big deal out of this. I know I can trust you to a certain extent, Professor, because of what I know of the future."

Silence fell as Dumbledore thought over her words. He decided to do some research before asking anymore questions.

"Miss Goodwill."

"Yes?"

"Would you stay in Hogwarts, for research in our library, if not just your safety as there is an active Dark Lord out there?"

She frowned as she thought, but he did have a point. It would be safer to stay in familiar surroundings and Hogwarts does have an impressive library…

"Would you grant me access to the restricted section of the library?"

"Yes, and I take that as yes to my question as well. Now, we just need to get you sorted."

"But I was already sorted-"

She was stop short as Dumbledore raised his hand.

"This is a different era and time, Miss Goodwill. You could end up in a different house."

"But-"

Albus Dumbledore somehow summoned the Sorting Hat and proceeded to place it onto her head.

"Oh my, oh my, said the Sorting Hat into her mind, you are certainly an interesting mix. I can see that your heart resides with Gryffindor, as you are brave and will do anything for your friends. However, your mind is perfect for Ravenclaw, and you are as loyal as the best Hufflepuff student. But, you are shrewd and have strong ambitions. It would seem that you belong in...SLYTHERIN!"

* * *

1\. Ah, what a pity. I'm very sorry. It's a terrible loss.

2\. Thank you for your condolences. I think of them all the time. You surprise me with your French, Mr. Riddle.

3\. Yours is impeccable too, Miss Goodwill. But you had no accent when speaking English?

4\. I was born there, but I spent most of my life in Britain because my parents were often traveling, and the best tutor they found was here. I went back to see them because they were finally home when that damn Grindelwald struck and killed them.


	3. New House

Hermione was in a bind. Slytherin? She had grown up hating them to a certain extent and now she was one of them? This also meant that she would be _way_ too close to a young Tom Riddle, the Dark Lord she spent her most of her life fighting. How ridiculous this whole situation was definitely not lost on her at all. She had tried to argue with the Sorting Hat, as she had done before, but it seems that the one from this time doesn't listen to the students as much as the one she had once talked to.

After she had set up a backstory with Dumbledore, she left his office. They had decided that she would be a distant relative of his and came to Hogwarts for refuge, which corroborated with the story she had already given Riddle. He also promised to talk to Headmaster Dippet for her, making her life much easier for the time being.

She walked down to the dungeons wearing the robes that her professor had transfigured for her, obviously in green and silver. He had also cast a glamor that covered her visible bruises and fixed up her hair. She was presentable for the first time in what felt like forever. Hermione had asked to be enrolled in 4th year, because if she was going to be close to Tom Marvolo Riddle, then she would as close as possible to keep an eye on him. Besides, she looked younger than her actual age with her still slightly curly hair.

When she entered the room the Slytherin common room, she was surprised with how little had changed. In fact, it looks almost exactly the same as the time she had sneak in using a Polyjuice potion with Harry and Ron. She had to forcefully wipe that memory away as a familiar blond haired student walked towards her.

"Hello, Miss. Would you happened to be new? I haven't seen you at any point this year."

"Yes, I am a transfer student. May I ask where the 4th year dorm is?"

"The dorm is up that staircase, he said, waving towards it; I'm Abraxas Malfoy, Miss…?"

"Goodwill. Harmony Goodwill."

"Goodwill… I haven't heard that name before."

"I'm from France, Malfoy." she said as she walked directly to the stairs.

Suddenly, she tensed up and turned around, wand at the ready, a stunning spell on the tip of her tongue. She was only a little surprised as she stared down Tom Riddle. She also realised that this would raise suspicion and put down her arm, storing her wand back into its arm holster. It happened so fast that only Tom himself noticed.

Tom was impressed and even more intrigued. Who exactly was she to sense his presence and have such quick reflexes?

"It seems that we meet again, Goodwill."

"So it would. Now, if you have something to tell me, I would prefer you do it as rapidly as possible, as I would like to go to my dorm. I am quite tired from my arrival here. I'm sure you understand." She said with a fake polite smile.

"Ah, yes. I was just wondering about the terms of your arrival."

"I'm sure it will be explained Monday morning during Breakfast from the mouth of either the Headmaster or a professor. Good night, Riddle."

Hermione then turned and kept walking until she reached her dorm, entered and located a bed at the end of the room by the window that had no trunk at the base. She sat down and thought about her current situation.

To summarise, she had somehow ended up in 1941, more than fifty years ago from her time by a curse, that if she remembered correctly, was cast by Lucius Malfoy, son of Abraxas Malfoy, who she had just met downstair. She was almost immediately found by Tom Marvolo Riddle who would grow up to be Lord Voldemort. Her brain filled her up that that name meant "Flight of Death" in French. Pushing that aside, she then met up with a younger and not at all dead Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, made a background story with him after being sorted again, only to end up here, in Slytherin. All in less than 24 hours.

Hermione Jean Granger looked out her window into the Great Lake for a few more moments. She decided that since it was only Saturday, she should ask Dumbledore if she could go to Diagon Alley to get some supplies. If she was going to find a way out of here, she would need supplies to do proper research.

However, as she reached the end of the staircase, she was intercepted by Malfoy.

"May I help you, Malfoy?" she said, raising an eyebrow.

"Tom wishes to see you."

"And what if I refuse?"

"...I don't wish to have to force you."

That gave her slight pause. The conversation went towards threats much faster than she was expecting. Besides, she was a bit curious.

"Fine."

"Very good. Follow me."

She went with him, carefully looking and feeling for any traps, or harmful spells.

"My Lord", bowed Abraxas.

Tom nodded, the blond leaving them both alone.

The young Heir was sitting on a loveseat and offered the empty seat besides him with a small pat.

"Let's talk."

Curiosity killed the cat.


	4. Who are you?

"What are we talking about?, asked Hermione as she sat down as far from him as humanly possible without fusing with the fabric itself.

"Just a few questions. I'd like to know more about you. You are new and enrolling in the same year as me."

" _Great. I have already picked his interest that much_." she thought.

"Alright. First question, then."

"From which school did you come from?"

"I was homeschooled in London." she lied.

"Why are you so jumpy?"

"I had to fight my way back to England. I'm still kind of expecting an attack even in this school."

"What do you excel at?"

"Because you expect me to actually tell you the truth."

"Fair enough." He said with a smirk. He then asked one more question.

"Who are you?"

"Who are you?" She shot back.

"It's rude to answer a question with another question." pointed out Tom.

"Deal with it." snapped Hermione, sick of being asked a question she couldn't answered about herself with 100% certainty.

"Snarkiness will get you nowhere here, Goodwill."

"And I repeat, who are you, Riddle?"

"I am that. I am an unsolvable riddle. And you?"

"If I did have an answer to your question, I would had said it already."

Although honestly, going from Gryffindor to Slytherin in a matter of hours left her confused.

"I have to go shopping for supplies, so if you'd excuse me…"

"I can accompany you there." he said, standing up with her in a fluid motion.

"Oh no, I couldn't. I'll be fine by myself."

Tom simply took her by the waist and directed her towards the exit. He somehow managed to make it look like it wasn't forced at all.

"What is the idea behind this, Riddle!" she hissed at him.

"You need to shop. I need a break. Perfect fit."

"A break from what? Your hierarchy system, _my Lord_?" she said in a mocking tone.

"Yes, actually." He replied smoothly, clearly amused.

* * *

After getting their leave approved by an astounded Dumbledore, as he had never before seen Riddle interested by a girl at any point. They left Hogwarts and went to Diagon Alley by port key courtesy of the Transfiguration Professor. Hermione also had a pouch of Galleons for her expenses. They walked into Eeylops Owl Emporium, since she might need an owl of her own. Despite this thought, her eyes were drawn to a white dove. Besides it was a black raven.

Tom then asked a question, one that caught her off-guard.

"Are you Light or Dark, Miss Goodwill?"

"As I have said, Goodwill's fine." she replied automatically, pausing afterwards to think her actual response over. "I've grown up as a Light witch."

"But do you truly prefer it? Never had an urge to use darker spells?"

"Unless it is absolutely necessary, no, I haven't."

"You know, Light and Dark spells are like these two birds. Two different appearances, but similar nonetheless, as both are still of the same species. The only different in magic, to me, is the caster's intention. If you cast a Light spell to deal damage, it might be wrong. If you cast a Dark spell to protect, it might be right."

It was a very compelling argument. She would have to look up the differences at one point.

"It is something that I'll need to brood upon."

She then turned and went to choosing an owl. She finished by choosing a black and white one. Leaving the shop, they kept going where Hermione needed supplies from, such as rolls of parchments, quills, ink bottles, robes and of course, books. Tom stay silent most of the time, simply observing this mysterious girl who appeared almost out of nowhere. He would definitely need to keep an eye on her.


	5. Magical Music

Their shopping spree done, they walked silently back to Hogwarts from Hogsmeade.

It was near the end of the school year, and Hermione simply refreshed her memories and was passing all of her courses with ease. In her free time, she would go to the library and research time-travel. Unsurprisingly, not a lot of information was available as the time-turner wasn't even a real thing yet. She had yet to look into the restricted section, however, so she hadn't lost hope, far from it. She would find a way back no matter what.

After spending all of her Sunday morning exploring the library shelves for one single subject, the Girl-Who-Lived decided she should relax just a little. She therefore set her direction towards her favorite place: The Great Lake.

Surprisingly, it was void of people. Then again, everyone was either studying, finishing homework due for tomorrow or just sleeping in. She sat down in the shade of a tree, enjoying the slight breeze. She missed her friends and was worried about their health. And their lives. Now, she knew that she couldn't do anything right now for them and thinking about them was just unnecessary pain mentally. So, she stood back up for something that has always help her in darker times.

Singing was quite the remedy for her, getting her through her life ever since she could properly talk. It would transport her to another world, the realm of music. In fact, she had even manage to make a spell to help her out.

"Symphonia Lyricus!" A light blue butterfly flew from her wand around her, disappearing after a few seconds. Now, all she needed to do was think of a song and the background music plays, with lyrics if necessary.

" _In the nightlight, do you see what you dream?_

 _All your troubles, are they all what they seem?_

 _Look around you, then you may realize_

 _All the preachers, all with their lies._

 _And I might know of our future_

 _But then you still control the past_

 _Only you know if you'll be together_

 _Only you know if we shall last_

 _In the night light, do you still feel your pain?_

 _For the valor you waited, it never came._

 _If you were able, would you go change the past,_

 _To mend a faux pas with one last chance?_

 _And I might know of our future_

 _But then you still control the past_

 _Only you know if you'll be together tonight_

 _'Cause every night I will save your life_

 _And every night I will be with you_

 _Cause every night I still lay awake_

 _And I dream of an absolution!"_

"You sing very well, Goodwill."

She turned around while casting a hex in his direction despite being surprised. She cursed at herself in her mind, because if she was still at war, she would be dead or captured. Constant Vigilance, as Moody said.

Naturally, he easily deflected it, smirk firmly in place.

"Riddle. How much did you hear?"

"All of it."

She couldn't stop the blood rushing to her cheeks at this knowledge.

"But I have to ask, Goodwill, what spell did you use?"

"My own. Why?" she glared.

* * *

If Tom needed even more reason to be interested in her, he just got it.

"May we sing a duet?" he asked, wanting to properly see the spell in action, while gaining her trust. Two birds with one stone, really.

"Oh, the _Dark Lord_ wants to sing? How novel!"

"Who said I was a _Dark_ Lord?" he replied, raising an eyebrow.

She smirked at this question, but was once again cursing herself for letting that slip.

"Slytherin?"

"That's like calling yourself Dark."

She shrugged.

Suddenly, as if it had heard her wishes to be out of this whole situation, the Giant Squid floated to the surface, being a tide of water with it. This entirely soak Hermione and partially Tom.

She took this chance and ran, yelling:

"I'm going to go get changed!"

This happened so quickly that Tom hadn't even dried himself with a spell as he watched her disappear from view. But like a snake eyeing its prey, he wasn't going to let her go so easily.


	6. Knights

It was Sunday, a week later. The Headmaster had announced her arrival and after some pitying looks, she was left mostly alone by the other houses. That was last Monday. The rest of the week, she was doing her best to lay low.

Now, Hermione was stuck in the common room, helping out students in lower years with their studies. She really didn't mind, since she wanted something to distract her, as she was growing impatient with her progress towards a way back home. It was as fast as an aging turtle. No, the problem was the fact that Tom was helping as well, being at the same time too close yet still far.

She had hope that keeping a low profile since meeting him would had stopped his interest with her, but to no avail. Tom himself was definitely keeping his distance, but his Knights sure weren't. Ignis Prince offered to be her potions partner, Alphard Black followed her in the halls, Orion Black would often be in the library when she was researching and Abraxas Malfoy was always in the common room whenever she left, however early it was. Honestly, it was getting ridiculous. She had done her own research on these four, connecting them with their future family lines.

She wasn't the least bit surprised when Orion Black stopped her from leaving the common room when she stated that she needed a break.

"Goodwill. We need to talk. Come with me." he ordered with a firm tone.

"What if I refuse?"

"I suggest that you just follow me, it would save both of us some hassle."

The Chosen One (or the Cursed One, as she says it) decided to see where this will lead. It's not like they could attack here anyway. Too many witnesses.

"Fine."

* * *

Walking with Orion was strange. She knew that he and Alphard were going to be brothers-in-law, despite already being second cousins, and that the latter was Sirius's uncle. And Orion was-going to be Sirius's father. One day, Bellatrix Lestrange will be born from this family, and cause destruction and tragedy for many muggleborn wizards and witches. It was still disorienting to be so far back in the past.

They reached a corner of the common room, with two couches and two armchairs, in a circular fashion, with the couches facing each other, the same with the armchairs. Already sitting in the chairs were Ignis and Abraxas, with Alphard on a couch. Orion sat down besides him. Hermione sat down on the other empty couch, only to have Tom sit down on her left a few seconds later.

"Now then. How about we start with introductions?" smiled Riddle.

Alphard stood up first. He was handsome, with short black tousled hair and bright brown eyes. His look screamed "Rebel".

"Hello, Miss Goodwill. I am Alphard Black, part of the _prestigious_ Black family." he said, with sarcastic emphasis and a smirk.

"And I'm Orion Black, also part of the Black family." said with a sharp tone and a slight glare in his cousin's direction. He was likewise handsome, but had his black hair cut short and gelled back. He looked much more severe, but was still charming, just in a different way.

"Ignis Prince, we have met before in Potion classes." he said with a nod. This man was somewhere in Severus Snape's family line, either great grandfather or grandfather. He would become one of the greatest potions maker in history. His appearance was quite a shock to Hermione, seeing as he had light brown hair, a straight nose with a strong jawline, giving him quite an attractive face. His eyes, however, were black as obsidian, just like Snape's.

"Abraxas Malfoy, as you know, Miss Goodwill." To say he looks like Lucius would be an understatement. His face was slightly different if you looked carefully enough, but otherwise, he was basically the same.

"Harmony Goodwill, nice to meet you all."

Tom then clapped his hands.

"Now then Goodwill. Let's have a nice long talk."


	7. The Past

"Depends on what."

"Your origins." replied Alphard.

Hermione turned her head towards Tom.

"I thought I already told you. Why is this being brought back up now?"

"We barely had a proper conversation that day. I'm merely curious about our new snake."

Her eye twitched at being called a snake, but she quickly smoothed her look back to a poker face.

"Fine. Ask away, but please remember that I reserve the right to not answer the ones I deem too personal."

"What can you tell us about your past?" asked Abraxas.

"I was born in France but raised here because my parents were always traveling. They had a friend, my guardian and mentor who lived in South London. But she died from Dragon Pox and when I went back to France, I learned that my parents died because of Grindelwald. I then had to fight my way back to England. I'm a distant relative of Professor Dumbledore, so here I am." she finished by crossing her arms over her chest.

"Are you a Light supporter?"

If looks could kill, Orion would be dead on the spot, and more than just once or twice.

"I mainly use Light magic, with the exception of darker hexes. You do what you have to in war."

"War?" asked Ignis.

"That's basically what I see in France right now, because of Grindelwald."

They all just nodded. She sigh internally, relieved that she saved herself from her blunder.

"Were you home schooled?" then asked Alfred.

"Yes. Ella, my guardian, was well-verse in magic and basic studies when she raised me." she lied.

She then purposefully looked at the clock.

"Oh! It's almost time for supper, so I'll be taking my leave. Enjoy the rest of your evening, boys."

She tried to stand up and leave, just to be stopped with a strong grip on her wrist. At the same time, he noticed an old scar on the inside of her lower arm.

"Oh, we noticed you're never at the Great Hall while we eat. Why not join us today?" said Tom.

"There's a reason I'm never there, Riddle. Now, if you could kindly release my wrist?"

He did, but as she walk towards her dorm, he simply followed her. She went up the stairs, but she quickly realized they weren't like the ones in Gryffindor Tower. She turned around in front of her dorm room's door.

"What do you want now?"

"Why do you have scars?" he said, rarely blunt in his words.

* * *

"That is absolutely none of your business!"

Hermione opened the door, planning on slamming it in Tom's face. What actually happened was him keeping it open and entering himself.

"That was an old scar. How did you get it?"

"Why do you even care?!"

She couldn't even believe he would ask these questions.

"Just answer me, Harmony."

"No! I have no reason to! Piss off and leave my room, you git!"

"Calm down. I'll leave when you answer the question."

All of her pent up stress and anger came to the surface. Her wand slipped into her hand as she raised her arm. She casted hex after hex, getting progressively darker and darker while staying in Light spells.

Tom easily shielded himself, matching her hexes with elegant motions of his wand. What he wasn't prepared for was Hermione getting close enough to simply punch him in the jaw, causing him to back up a step. He punched back, making her drop her wand. She kicked him in the stomach, making him drop his wand as well.

They fought like rabid dogs, turning the dorm into even more of a mess, seeing as their spells had already made it look as if a tornado passed by.

Hermione eventually picked up her wand, but slid it back up her sleeve. She lunged at Tom, breaking the door, unknowing that Tom had his wand as well.

They rolled and ended up tumbling down the stairs into the common room. They stood up, eyes locked on each other.

Hermione had a broken nose, her left arm bent at an odd angle, her right ankle clearly twisted.

Tom had a black eye, a bruise on his jaw, his right leg bent as well and his left wrist broken.

The common room was empty except for Tom's Knights of Walpurgis, as it was now supper time.

They somehow lunged at each other, wands out.

The two casted at the same time.

"Reducto!"

"Incendio!"

Hermione fired her spell directly at his torso at point-blank range, while Tom burned her whole body.

They both went down, Orion and Alphard running to Hermione, Ignis and Abraxas towards Tom.

Orion immediately casted "Aguamenti" to put out the flames engulfing her. Ignis casted healing and status charms, enough to the stop the blood and keeping some color in Tom's face.

The four rushed the two to the Hospital Wing.


End file.
